50 Sombras de Konoha
by konanmalfoy
Summary: Los shinobis están revolucionados por un nuevo Icha-Icha para mujeres que ha llegado a su villa.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo Shikamaru dando un puñetazo a su mesa con furia.

-¡No podemos seguir así! - gritó Sai desesperado.

-Te juro Naruto que como no hagas algo, yo mismo te mato. -añadió Neji activando su bakuyan.

-Pero es que no se que es lo queréis que haga exactamente- dijo nervioso sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-¿No eres el hokage? Pues arregla esto usuratonkachi

Desde hacía un tiempo las mujeres de Konoha, y para suplicio de ellos, sus kunoichis tenían un comportamiento extraño. Todo empezó cuando un nuevo libro se había puesto a la venta siendo todo un fenómeno de ventas, se le conocía como el "Icha-Icha para mujeres". Ninguno le dió importancia hasta que sus propias mujeres empezaron a leerlo. Cada vez que paseaban por la calle, todas estaban con aquel dichoso libro de las sombras, o comentándolo.

El primero en padecerlo fue Shikamaru, una de las primas de Temari había venido a verla desde Suna y como regalo le trajo aquel libro. No le dió la menor importancia hasta que una noche mientras estaba haciendo el amor con Temari, besandole poco a poco el cuello, cosa que a ella siempre la volvía loca, mientras le masajeaba un pecho ella le dijo.

-Shikamaru, ¿No crees que podrías ser un poco mas... enérgico?

Aquello acabó por matarle. Shikamaru era bastante perezoso y todos lo sabían, pero ese no era un aspecto que se llevara a la cama. Es más, no habían sido pocas las veces que a la mañana siguiente a Temari hasta le temblaban las piernas. Y él sabía que le encantaba, tanto o más que a ella. La expesión de su cara cuando llegaba al clímax mientras gritaba su nombre era algo por lo que valía la pena entregarse a fondo. Por eso desde que Temari le dijo aquello, Shikamaru había diseñado un plan para deshacerse de quel estúpido libro.

Unos días después le tocó a Sai. Ino siempre había sido una mujer muy apasionada, y a Sai le encantaba complacerla. Una vez incluso la había sorprendido trayendo pintura comestible para el cuerpo, con la que pasaron una de las mejores noches de su vida. Por costumre cuando el no estaba de misión, se pasaba por el hospital para comer con Ino y de paso jugar un poco juntos. Alguna vez les habían llegado a llamar la atención por el escándalo. Pero cuando fue a ver a su mujer al hospital ese día, fue distinto.

-Cariño, aqui llega tu paciente especial.

-Oh, Sai eres tú. Hoy tengo mucho pepeleo

Sai se quedó mirándola sin poder creérselo, normalmente en cuanto cerraba la puerta, Ino se tiraba a su cuello y no lo soltaba hasta que los dos caían sin fuerzas al suelo.

Pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil a su preciosa rubia, no. Caminó hacia delante bajándose la cremallera de su cazadora dejando ver su trabajado torso y sin apartar los ojos de Ino.

-¿Seguro que no quieres descansar un poco?

-Oh, es que verás si acabo los informes podré seguir leyendo el libro que me ha prestado Tenten, y la verdad no quiero que nada me distraiga. Pero gracias por traerme la comida, querido.

Sai había leído mucho sobre las emociones y experimentado gran cantidad de ellas, por eso supo que lo sentía en ese momento era odio. Un gran y profundo odio hacia el dichoso libro el cual mas tarde intentó quemar, ahogar, e incluso destrozar con un jutsu pero Ino siempre le acabab pillando, lo cual le ocasionó varias noches de dormir en el sofá.

Neji era un hombre de costumbres, y lo que más le gustaba cuando llegaba a casa de misión, era que su mujer le recibise con un dulce beso en los labios, un baño y una comida caliente para después pasar la noche entregado a ella. Tenten y él eran una pareja muy especial, podían pasar horas sentados en la misma habitacion sumidos en un agradable silencio y entrenar juntos como cuando estaban en el mismo equipo al cien por cien. Pero cada vez que se rozaban una chispa saltaba entre ambos y era inevitable que acabasen haciéndolo en cualquier parte donde les fuera posible. Inluso durante las misiones de adolescentes no habían podido evitar escaparse de su maestro y de Lee para estar juntos. Pero sobretodo lo que más le gustaba a Neji de Tenten, era que aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era una chica realmente dulce, en la cama se transformaba por completo.

Si, a Neji le encantaba su día a día con Tenten.

Pero cuando llegó esa noche, no había ni comida ni baño preparados ni Tenten esperándole. Subio las escaleras de prisa temiendo que algo hubiera pasado y cuando entró en su cuarto se encontró a su mujer sentada en la cama leyendo un grueso libro de color oscuro con una corbata en la portada.

-Tenten, estoy aqui.

-Oh, Neji bienvenido.

¿Bienvenido? ¿Aquello iba enserio? Por el amor de dios ¿Que le había pasado a su Tenten? Neji procedió a quitarse el equipo de AMBU y dejar al descubierto su poderoso cuerpo para luego subirse a la cama y lanzarse sobre Tenten, quien dió un sonoro gemido cuando Neji se apoderó de su boca. Después de una semana lejos de ella la necesitaba. Lo mas normal hubiera sido que Tenten se volviera loca por sus caricias después de haber estado sin verse siete días enteros pero esa vez para terror de Neji, Tenten se separó de él y le dijo.

-Neji lo siento, no te lo tomes a mal pero hoy estoy algo cansada y me apetece leer el libro está muuy interesante.

Imposible. Aquello era imposible. Miró el libro con odio, por su orgullo de Hyuga que un libro no iba a joderle su vida sexual.

Pero sin lugar a dudas quien peor se lo tomó fué Sasuke Uchiha. Después de su viaje de redención había vuleto a la Hoja para quedarse. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura y tener una larga charla con ella sobre lo que ambos sentían y aclarar varias cosas del pasado. No tardaron mucho en casarse. Y la vida en pareja no podía irle mejor. Sasuke era un hombre francamente sexual y al princpio empezó a ir poco a poco con Sakura, no quería asustarla. Pero pronto descubrió que el libido de ella era muy comparable al de él. Ambos eran auténticos animales, Sasuke podía ser muy serio y frió a veces pero con tan solo un roce o mirada, sabían que estaban perdidos.

Una noche Sasuke llegaba cansado de la torre del hokage. Había estado preparando junto a Shikamaru y Naruto el papeleo para los exámenes chunin y lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y ver a su mujer. No había nada como llegar a casa y que su Sakura se bañara con él mientras se amaban con pasión. Después de años de sufir el uno por el otro y de casi perderse, a ninguno les gustaba desperdiciar ni un momento. Sasuke llego a casa y con rapidez se fue quitando la capa, las sandalias y el resto de la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de ambos y vió a su perfecta mujer leyendo un libro con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy concentrada.

-Ya estoy en casa, Sa-ku-ra.

-Hola Sasuke.- dijo sin apartar los ojos del libro.

Mala señal. No le había saludado con cariño, mi amor o ninguna de las cosas cariñosas que solía decirle. En vista de que seguía igual, Sasuke se subió a la cama y se acercó a su mujer comenzando a darle besos cortos por el rostro y el cuello. Pero no se esperaba lo que pasaria ni es sus peores pesadillas.

-Ay Sasuke no seas pesado ¡Para ya!- dijo Sakura poniendole una mano en la frente para que no se acercara más.

-Vamos, si a ti te encanta, te he echado de menos hoy y se que tú a mi también- dijo con voz seductora.

-Sasuke que no, ¡Sanarooo! Y de un golpe, Sasuke Uchiha fue derribado de la cama por su esposa.

Y juró vengarse del libro.

-Mirad chicos ya se que lo estáis pasando mal pero...

-No Naruto, no tienes ni idea – dijo Sai.

-¡Acaba con ese libro ya! -gritó Sasuke- cancela su publicación, prohíbelo en Konoha. ¡Eres el hokage arréglalo!

-¡ESO! - corearon los demás.

-Naruto no tienes ni idea de lo que están haciendo esas locas- decía Shikamaru-la otra noche mientras estábamos... ya sabéis. Temari me dió un azote ¡Un azote! Como si fuera un niño

Naruto se quedó pálido, no esperaba ver esa imagen de Shikamaru.

-Pues tenéis que ver a Sakura, a ella le encanta lo que tenemos, lo sé. Pero el otró día me sala "Sasuke, no podías ser más romántico, bañémonos juntos" ¿Pero como vamos a bañarnos juntos si no cabemos los dos en la bañera de mi apartamento?

-¿Y eso es un problema? Tenten me pegó con una fusta. - dijo Neji dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. -¡Una fusta! Y no es agradable.

-El otro día cuando llegué a casa escuché gemidos que venían de nuestro cuarto, me asomé y vi a Ino... ejem. Bueno ya sabéis. ¡Ella JAMÁS hace eso sin mi!

-¡Sai demasiada información! Vamos a ver, no puedo prohibir la publicacion porque hay algo que se llama libertad de expresión, no me parecería justo y venga chicos, tampoco es para tanto. Sois mis mejores shinobis, héroes de guerra. Seguro que podéis con las chicas, no es mas que un simple libro.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Shikamaru riendose y mirando a los demás.

-Si.

-A ver que dices cuando se lo lea Hinnata,

-¡Hinnata no lee esas cosas no es una pervertida!

Los demás se sonrieron entre ellos, sabiendo que ese era el punto débil de Naruto.

-Ya nos lo dirás.- dijeron saliendo del despacho.

No podía ser... Hinnata, no leía ese tipo de cosas. Y desde luego no se lo haría pasar igual que las demás a sus amigos... pero por si acaso hoy saldría antes del trabajo. Aunque no tenía nada de que preocuparse ...¿Verdad?


	2. El libro o yo

Fue saltando por los tejados lo mas deprisa que pudo aun faltandole el aliento. Tenía que ver a Hinata cuanto antes. Odiaba a esos imbéciles por meterle mierda en la cabeza. Él estaba seguro de que su chica no leeria esas cosas. Era demasiado inocente, cosa que a él le encantaba.

-¿Hinata?

Pero nadie respondía. La buscó por toda la casa sin resultado. Cuando llegó a la habitación de ambos, descubrió una nota en la mesilla de noche.

_Naruto las chicas y yo vamos a casa de Ino a tomar el té_

_No llegaré muy tarde._

_Te quiere, Hinata._

A bueno, no habia nada que temer, solo iba a casa de In... ¡Espera! A casa de Ino y con las demás, seguro que aquellas locas iban a meterle cosas en la cabeza a su querida Hinata y la convertirían en una pervertida como ellas. Y eso el gran hokage no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó tan deprisa de la cama que se tropezo con su propia túnica y fue a parar de cara al suelo.

Pero entonces se dió cuenta de que había algo extraño bajo la cama.

Naruto alargó en brazo y sacó lo que había. Su cara se puso pálida como la cera y le dieron ganas de tirarse por la ventana.

Hinata estaba leyendo el dichoso libro y además lo estaba escondiendo para que Naruto no lo viera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía un par de semanas que no hacía el amor con Hinata.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Salió de su casa a una velocidad digna de su padre y fue a casa de Ino. Cuando llegó decidió cambiar a modo sabio para ser todavía más sigiloso, después de todo no eran unas simples chicas si no las kunoichis de la guerra, como eran conocidas en todo el continente, a quien iba a espiar.

Se coló por el jardín de los Yamanaka para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía aquel grupo de desequilibradas, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con naa menos que sus amigos haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

Espiar a sus mujeres.

-No me lo puedo creer...- dijo Shikamaru.

-Cállate o no te doy vacaciones el fin de semana. - dijo Naruto haciendo que Shikamaru cerrase la boca de golpe.

-Pero si te has puesto en modo sabio...- dijo Neji.

-Dijo el que lleva activado el Bakuyan, y tú Sasuke ni te atrevas a decir nada porque llevas el Sharingan y el Rinnegan activados también.

-Os queréis callar, joder que no oigo nada- dijo Sai- u os calmais o os vais a casa de otro a espiar.

Los demas decidieron callarse y escuchar atentamente lo que decían las chicas.

-Bueno, pues yo ya he terminado el libro- dijo Sakura.

-Ya verás cuando leas la segunda parte, es todavía mejor- se reía Tenten- la escena en que juegan con unas bolas de plata...

-Que dices, es mejor en el tercero. Intenté hacer una de las escenas con Shikamaru pero no estaba colaborando demasiado.

-¿Enserio? Podían trabajárselo un poco más. Sai lo hace muy bien no me malinterpretéis pero a veces necesito...

-¿Algo de chispa?- dijo Sakura- te comprendo. Sabéis a veces me da miedo que la rutina pueda estropear todo. Ahora que estamos en paz y ya no habrá mas guerras creo que a veces les cuesta desconectar de la mentalidad de campo de batalla y relajarse.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tenten. -Nosotras solo queremos probar cosas nuevas no entiendo por que se ponen asi.

-Cierto, pero es que ese Grey es... no me importaría nada tenerlo en mi cama

-¡Ino!- dijo Temari sin poder contener la risa.

-Bueno Hinata, dinos. ¿Naruto que tal es?- dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Eso eso ! -Decían todas sin saber que un poco mas alejados todos estaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, alguno con los puños apretados y mirando de repente a Naruto, quien se había quedado estático.

-Yo... bueno.. no creo..

-Vamos Hinata, todas nos morimos de curiosidad. No nos entiendas mal, no estamos interesadas en él pero es que a veces parece tan...

-¿Tonto? - dijo Ino acabando la frase de Temari.

-Exacto.

-¡Pues no es nada de eso!- dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a ellas y a los otros por igual.- Naruto es muy dulce y tierno. Y yo le quiero mucho.

¿Dulce, tierno? Aquello sonaba como si hinata estubiera disculpándolo por algo. ¿Es que acasao no estaba dándole lo que necesitaba? Se sentiría como un auténtico fracaso si no era capaz de satisfacer a la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Naruto no pudo más y salió de entre los matorrales acompañado de los demás caminando con paso firme hacia las chicas, quienes se levantaron a la vez con expresiones de ira, asombro y verguenza.

-¡Nos estábais espiando!- dijo Tenten.

-¡Ya estamos hartos!- dijo Neji.

Los chicos se miraron una vez y todos se pudieron de acuerdo, cogieron a sus chicas y se dispusieron a demostrarles que no había Grey ni personaje real o de ficción que se comparara con ellos.

Casa Nara

-Shikamaru, no tenías ningún derecho a

-Cállate.

-Shikamaru..

Pero antes de decir nada más Temari se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía Shikamaru en ese momento. Decidida, fiera y seductora. Sintió como si tuviera lava recorriendo sus venas.

Sin decir no una sola palabra, Shikamaru le arrancó el vestido y se quitó su propia ropa en menos de dos segundos.

-Así que, mi amor, piensas que soy demasiado...simple en la cama.

-Oh, no Shika en serio

Cuando Temari se quiso dar cuenta estaba sujeta de pies y manos por sombras, obra del jutsu de Shikamaru.

-Ahora me toca a mi torturarte a ti. - dijo mientras cogía una pluma y se la pasaba lentamente por todo el cuerpo haciendo que ella se retorciera a causa de las sensaciones que le provocaba.

-Shikamaru de verdad... no lo decía en serio..

-Claro que no, cariño. Claro que no.

La pluma fue sustituida por los labios de Shikamaru que no le dió ningún descanso a Temari la cual estaba practicamente afónica a esas alturas. Shikamaru era consciente de que Temari odiaba no poder tocarle asi que reforzó el jutsu de las sombras para que no pudiera escaparse y cuando notó que ya no iba a poder más se introdujo en ella mientras unís sus labios.

Temari jamás había sentido nada parecido a aquello. Ella no pretendía hacer ningún comentario malvado sobre la forma de amarla de su marido, pero al ver como Shikamaru la estaba poseyendo se dió cuenta de que le debía una disculpa, y grande.

Cuando los dos terminaron Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu y cayó rendido encima de Temari.

-Lo siento, te estoy aplastando.

-No..- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.- no quería decir que no me gusta lo que me haces, me vuelves loca cada vez que te veo. Pero es que cuando nos pasaron ese libro fue como una brisa de aire fresco, no es que quiera cambiar nada es que daba otra perspectiva.

Shikamaru como buen estratega y pensador que era se quedo unos minutos en silencio mirándola. Después le dió un beso en la frente a Temari y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Shika? No te marches por favor.

-No me voy a ninguna parte. Eres tú la que se va.

Los ojos de Temari empezaron a derramar lágrimas adoptando una expresión de niña desvalida que pocas veces mostraba.

-Shika yo... ¡Lo siento!- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Shikamaru.

-Mendokusai, mujer. Si me dejaras terminar.. eres tú la que se va, pero al baño a darte una ducha conmigo.

-Te quiero, Shika.

-Lo sé.

Y durante una semana, nadie pudo quitarle a Shikamaru la sonrisa de tonto de la cara.

Casa Hyuga

-Neji podrías bajarme al suelo, esto no es nada propio de ti.

-Tenten, no juegues con fuego si no vas a quemarte- dijo Neji poniendo a Tenten en la cama mientras se desvestía.

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? ¿Que fuego ni que nada?

-Tenten no me provoques. Has estado toda la semana sin nisiquiera tocarme por culpa del estúpido libro.

-Neji venga, no vas a morirte por unas noches sin sexo solo porque me apetezca leer un rato y además... ¡Neji no me muerdas!

Tenten no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Neji, el siempre calmado y serio Neji estaba quitándole la ropa y dándole mordisquitos en la cadera, un punto que sabía de sobra era muy sensible para ella.

Cuando levantó la vista se quedó sin habla.

-Neji... ¿Por que estás usando el Bakuyan?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pensé que los libros eran mas interesantes, al parecer leer sobre sexo se ha vuelto mejor que practicarlo.

-Neji, no quería hacerte pensar eso, enserio.

Pero Tenten no pudo decir nada más porque Neji ya la estaba besando. Aquella noche su Neji se convirtió en otra persona, parecía que todo lo contenido de su personalidad lo hubiera sacado de golpe en aquella cama. Cuando terminaron Tenten estaba rendida y Neji lucía una peculiar sonrisa que no le había visto antes.

-Eres un bruto, no voy a poder caminar bien en una semana.

-¿Enserio? Creo que podemos mejorarlo, mejor que sean dos.

Casa Yamanaka

-Ya me estás diciendo que estabas haciendo con los demás espiándonos. Y encima en nuestra propia casa.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Llevas unos días que no quieres ni acercarte a mi, parece que te gusta más un personaje de ficción que tu propio marido.

-¿Pero de que demonios estás hablando?

-Venga, Ino. Antes ni siquiera podías dejar de tocarme y ahora ni siquiera me miras. Si te llega más un personaje de ficción que yo, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo.

Ino se quedó paralizada. Lo había dicho como una broma, tampoco era para que se lo tomara así. Los hombres fantaseaban con mujeres todos los días ¿Acaso estaba mal que ella lo hiciera? No era como si le estubiera poniendo los cuernos.

-Sai, eres gilipollas.

-¿Perdona?

-Si de verdad crees que me llega más un personaje de ficción que tú es que no me conoces para nada.

-¡La otra noche te pillé masturbándote! ¡Sin mí! Tenemos un trato, nunca hacemos esas cosas.

-¡No me puedo creer que tengas celos de un libro! Imbécil ¿Sabes en quien pensaba cuando lo leía? En tí. No me imaginaba al personaje del libro hacíandome esas cosas si no a ti. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Siempre pienso en ti. No puedo evitarlo y esa vez... ya se que tenemos un trato pero tú estabas de misión y como me aburría me puse a leer y me imaginé que eras tú y tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya lo estaba haciendo.

Sai la cogió y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras unía sus bocas. Después la sentó en una de las butacas del sillón y él se arrodilló en frente.

-Quítate las bragas y haz lo que estabas haciendo aquella vez. Es un espectáculo solo para mis ojos, Ino y me lo has negado. Asi que ahora vas a compensarme.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. Y ahora hazlo, cariño.

Y lo hicieron, el uno al otro. Durante toda la noche.

-¡Sasuke basta! Para ahora mismo- dijo Sakura mientras era llevada a rastras por su marido a la habitación.

-Vas lista.

-No me puedo creer que estubieras espiándome como un crío de cinco años. - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sakura, por favor. Supéralo.

-No te acerques mas. Ahora estoy demasiado enfadad contigo como para costarnos.

-Pff Sakura por favor. Los dos sabemos que siempre estamos de humor para acostarnos. Menos las últimas semanas que has preferido una vulgar historia a tu marido.

-Venga ya solo es un libro ¿Acaso no puedes estar ni dos días sin sexo?

-No, no puedo pasar ni dos días sin sexo contigo.

Aquello izo que algo se removiera dentro de ella pero no pensaba ceder tan facílmente. Que Sasuke la hubiera espiado era demasiado normalmente disfrutaba de que su marido fuera algo celoso y posesivo despues de como había sido en el pasado le encantaba que estubiera tan pendiente de ella.

-Pues ahora a mi no me apetece. Tendrás que aguantarte.

-No te lo crees ni tú, amor mío- dijo Sasuke apoyando las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura frente a la puerta del dormitorio. -Vamos Sakura ¿Recuerdas la última vez que amenazaste con dejarme sin sexo? Te pusiste tan cachonda diciendo todo lo que no ibas a hacerme que le lo hiciste allí mismo.

-Sasuke...

De repente Sakura se dió cuenta de que ya no estaban en casa si no en una cama enorme en la playa con pétalos de rosa a su alrededor. Y Sakura lo comprendió de inmediato.

-No habrás sido capaz...

Sasuke sonrió de aquella manera en que sabía que la volvía loca.

-Si, Sakurita, te he metido en un gengutsu. Y ya sabes que aquí el tiempo pasa de distinta forma, una hora aquí son cinco minutos en nuestro mundo, asi que imagina todo lo que puedo hacer contigo. Ya veremos si después de esto sigues prefiriendo leer por la noche a tenerme contigo.

Sasuke se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a darle placer a la mujer de su vida como nunca lo había hecho antes. Justo cuando Sakura sentía que iba a explotar, Sasuke le negaba su liberación. Aquello la estaba poniendo de los nervios cada vez que se lo hacía era mas y más frustrante.

-Sasuke por favor... por favor.

-¿Es molesto? Imagina como me he sentido yo estos días. - dijo acariciando un punto especialmente sensible dentro de ella.

-¡Sasuke! Lo entiendo, lo entiendo pero por favor...

-No sakura- dijo parando por completo.-no lo entiendes. Hemos estado separados demasaido tiempo. Al principio de genins yo no quería nada contigo no me daba cuenta de lo que sentías por mi. Después cuando estube con Orochimaru empezé a darme cuenta de que había momentos en los que te necesitaba. Te necesitaba de verdad. Y cuando por fin pense que te había olvidado volvi a verte. Y todo lo que había dejado enterrado volvió a golpearme con fuerza. Pero no podía estar contigo, no de esa manera, siendo como era yo entonces. Y después de hablar con mi hermano y con los hokages decidí que no te volvería a perder. Cuando luchamos juntos en la guerra me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eras. Pero aún así no podía estar contigo, tenía demasiadas cargas dentro. Por eso me fui. No me pidas que permanezca mas tiempo alejado de ti, Sakura. Por favor no me lo pidas.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar, Sakura se dió cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que estaba llorando y la segunda que ya no estaban en el gengutsu si no tumbados encima de la cama.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Sakura besó a Sasuke con toda la fuerza de su corazón con tal de hacerle saber que nunca jamás volverían a estar separados y haciendo el amor con él uniéndose en cuerpo y alma como dos almas gemelas.

Casa Uzumaki.

Naruto había llevado a Hinata en brazos durante todo el camino a casa. Hinata no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le podía estar pasando a su marido, normalmente no se comportaba así con ella. Siempre la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que podía romperse en el momento menos esperado. Naruto la dejó en el suelo solo para quitarse la túnica de Hokage y después cogiendo a Hinata de los hombros le dió la vuelta e hizo que apoyara las manos en el respaldo del sofá del salón.

-¿Tienes ganas de que esté contigo, Hime?

Si algo podía hacer que Hinata perdiera el control de si misma era que Naruto le susurrase al oído con su voz ronca.

-Sa-sabes que si.. Na.-Naruto.

Se quedó sin habla cuando sintió las manos de Naruto desabrochando su sujetador para después arrancárselo de un tirón. Y empezar a masajearle los pechos de una manera distinta a como solía hacer, no con cuidado si no posesivamente y con pasión. Pero lo que definitivamente la volvió loca fue que Naruto deslizara su mano derecha por debajo de su ropa interior y empezara a estimularla de una manera que hizo que la sangre le hirviera en sus venas.

-¡Naruto!

-No, Hinata. Ahora no me pidas que pare. - dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Naruto terminó de quitarse rápidamete la ropa para después convocar a uno de sus clones. Mientras el clon besaba a Hinata y le masajeaba los pechos, el de verdar se agacho detrás de ella y empezó a probarla con la boca entre los muslos haciendo que Hinata se retorciera de placer como antes no lo había hecho. Algo era diferente a Naruto. No era que no le gustase cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando el clon se esfumó y el verdadero Naruto se pudo frente a ella, pudo ver un brillo animal en sus ojos.

-Voy a darte mas placer del que hayas sentido en tu vida, Hime. Hoy haré que veas las estrellas.

Dijo cogiendola en brazos hasta ponerla cómoda en el enorme sofá.

-Naruto.. yo..

-Shh. Yo se lo que necesitas cariño. Te daré todo lo que necesites.

Naruto empezó a acariciarla con los dedos hasta que sintió que su Hinata tocaba el cielo una y dos veces más. Cuando ni siquiera él mismo podí aguantar mas, se metió dentro de ella con una estocada haciendoles gemir a los dos.

Aquello no era como las otras veces, con cada embite Hinata sentía como Naruto se entregaba mas a ella y no solo físicamente.

-Di que te gusta, Hinata.

-Naruto.. -suspiró.

-Quiero oírtelo decir. Di que te gusta lo que te hago. - dijo Naruto poniendo una de las perinas de Hinata en su hombro para poder hacer mas profundas sus embestidas.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Me encanta! Naruto sigue no pares, siempre me encanta SIEMPRE

pero a Naruto no le bastó con una sola vez. Siguió entregándose a Hinata en cada una de las partes de la casa, usando clones alguna que otra vez y asegurándose de que Hinata rozara el cielo cada vez que la poseía.

Era de madrugada cuando cayeron en la cama sin fuerzas y abrazados.

-Naruto..

-Hmm

-¿Que te pasa?

-¿A mi?- dijo mirándola extrañado. Nada, mi amor.

-Na ruto.. no me engañas. Te preocupa algo y además hoy has estado... distinto.

-No te ha gustado- dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama haciendo que la sábana se deslizase hasta sus caderas haciendo que a Hinata le dieran ganas de volver a abalanzarse sobre él a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

-A esto me refiero. Naruto..- dijo acariciendo la espalda de él. - No me ha gustado, me ha encantado. De verdad, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, nunca debes hacerlo.

-Hinata...

-Dime que te pasa. Por favor.

Naruto suspiró y despues volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Envuelta en la sábana blanca era el vivo retrarto de un ángel.

-Es por ese dichoso libro de las sombras. Los chicos vinieron a mi despacho quejándose de que las chicas habían dejado de ... bueno ya sabes. Pensé que serían tonterías suyas pero luego vi el libro debajo de la cama. Hinata... tú eres toda mi vida y si para ti no soy suficiente, si no cumplo con tus deseos...

-Basta.

-¿Hinata?

-Naruto, mírame. Mírame bien. - dijo Hinata apartando la sábana.

Naruto no salía de su asombro, su princesa estaba siendo directa y venciendo su timidez por él. Miró mas abajo hacia sus pezones y vió que estaban de punta, todavía seguía excitada.

-Esto no lo provoca ningún libro. Y esto- dijo Hinata cogiendo una mano de Naruto y poniéndola entre sus piernas- solo es debido a ti.

-Te quiero mas que a mi vida- dijo Naruto antes de tumbarse sobre Hinata y besarla en los labios.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me gustará más un libro que tú?

-Dicen que es muy excitante...

-Pff. A mí no se me ha perdido nada en ese libro. Tú eres el único que es capaz de hacerme sentir esas cosas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Tonto. Fuiste el primero, el único con el que he estado ¿Quién iba a conocer mi cuerpo mejor que tú?

-¿Entonces no te gustó el libro como a las demás?

-Naruto, ni siquiera lo he leído.

-¡QUEE! ¿Y que hacía entonces aquí?

-Sakura me lo prestó y lo dejé en la mesilla de noche, se me debió de caer y olvidé recogerlo. De todos modos no pensaba leerlo ese tipo de cosas no me interesan a menos que tú estés involucrado.

Naruto n podía creer la suerte que tenía. Cubrió a Hinata de besos hasta que otro asunto le vino a la mente.

-¿Y entonces porque hacía dos semanas que no hacíamos el amor?

-Bueno,.. pensaba decírtelo esta noche, pero supongo que ahora también es un buen momento. Naruto, estoy embarazada. Lo he sabido hace una semana pero con las molestias y entre que los dos siempre estamos muy ocupados no he podido decírtelo...

-Dios mío, Hinata gracias, gracias..

y con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto besó a la mujer de su vida y volvieron a tocar el cielo juntos.

Meses después...

Todo el grupo estaba reunido esa noche cenando en un restaurante de la ciudad, celebrando que Naruto sería padre dentro de muy poco de su primer hijo, y no era el único que tenía algo que celebrar, en los siguientes siete meses las kunoichis de la hoja, como era apodadas poco a poco fueron dándose cuenta de que estaban en el mismo estado que Hinata. Parecía que aquella noche meses atrás les había cundido bastante.

-La semana que viene podríamos ir al cine- decía Naruto-¿Que os apetece ver?

-últimamente no dan buenas películas- dijo Neji.

-Hablando de películas, ¿A que no sabéis lo que Tsunade me ha dicho esta mañana?

-Cuenta Sakura- dijo Tenten emocionada.

-¡Van a hacer película de 50 Sombras de Grey!

-¡Sii!- dijeron las chicas.

-¡NOOO! - Dijeron ellos provocando las risas de sus compañeras.

-Pff, pues vaya aburrimiento de película. Dijo Hinata en bajito a su marido.

-Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dió un beso en la frente.

No había podido tener mas suerte con el amor de su vida.


End file.
